Despues de la cita
by Mimi Star
Summary: SPOILERS 5ta Temporada. ¿Que sucedio con Sam y Freddie despues de la que fue una desastroza cita? ¿Como terminara todo, lograran superarlo? :D Reviews! Recomendacion, no leer si no has visto los episodios "iLost my mind" y "iDate Sam y Freddie"


**Hola a todos!**

**Tenia mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que no publicaba algo. Las cuestiones laborales me han quitado gran parte del tiempo que me dedicaba a ello. Sin embargo eh vuelto, se que tengo una historia pendiente, solo que no este One Shot me surgio en un momento de inspiracion y decidi tomarlo. **

**Es el primer fic que escribo de iCarly ya que aunque me gustaba la serie no sucedia nada para que me animara a escribir. Sin embargo soy partidaria de hueso colorado del Seddie asi que y continuando con el ultimo capitulo de la serie que se a transmitido en Estados Unidos y que yo tuve la oportunidad de ver gracias a los geniales fansub que hacen el favor de subirlos, me llego la inspiracion y aqui esta. Y debo admitir que me gusto mucho el resultado, espero que piensen lo mismo jaja.**

**Por lo tanto este capitulo contiene SPOILERS MUCHOS SPOILERS. Si no han visto los episodios de iOMG, iLost my mind y iDate Sam y Freddie, no les recomiendo leerlo, a menos que quieran arruinarse los episodios. **

**Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el fanfic espero sea de su agrado y disfruten leerlo como yo disfrute el escibirlo, y se los dedico especialmente a todos los fans de iCarly pero sobre todo del Seddie ;D**

**Saludos a todos desde la tierra del Cerro de la Silla! :D**

**Atte: *MiMi StAr***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: iCarly y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Shneider y Nickelodeon, solo la idea de darle un final distinto fue idea mia. <em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**DESPUÉS**** DE LA CITA**

**.**

La realidad les había dado un duro golpe a Sam y a Freddie. Tenían solo una semana de que ambos aceptaron los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro y en esa semana no habían hecho más que pelear.

Intentaron de todo, o eso habían creído ellos, hasta que la noche que debía de ser una cita romántica, Carly les había hecho ver que tal vez se habían precipitado en su relación.

**P.O.V. Freddie**

El chico había llegado muy desanimado a su casa. Aquella no había sido la cita que había planeado, estaba lejos de lo que hubiera deseado. Ahora se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama.

"_**Si no pueden solucionar sus problemas, no deberían estar saliendo del todo" **_

Freddie se giro hasta quedar boca abajo y soltó un suspiro, y sin contener más la desesperación se levanto.

- Rayos! Porque tuvo que terminar así… todo iba bien ¿por qué…?

A su mente regreso la conversación que tuvo esa tarde con Sam en la mesa, luego de que ella le sirvió casi medio bote de queso parmesano a su lasaña

- "_**Wow eso es mucho parmesano**_

_**- ¿Qué eres el quitador de queso? – Freddie no supo distinguir si aquel comentario era una broma o lo decía en serio**_

_**- No solo que esta lasaña esta tan asombrosa que no necesita que le pongas 8 gramos de… - Sam lo miro algo irritada**_

_**- Oh esta bien Freddie, no tienes que pagar por el queso extra…"**_

Todo había sido por un tonto comentario sobre el queso parmesano… él conocía a Sam, mas incluso de lo que ella podía creer, y sabia como disfrutaba cualquier cosa relacionada a la comida, y aquel comentario, que aunque no lo hizo con una mala intención irrito a su novia. Recordaba lo feliz que se puso después de que le compro aquel jamón el día anterior después de que se habían reconciliado por segunda vez en el día, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Se pone tan feliz por cosas tan pequeñas… -

Aquella era su Sam, de la que debía admitir, estaba cada vez mas enamorado… obviamente aun no se sentía con el valor de decírselo, aun era muy pronto, aun para él… pero sabía que aquel sentimiento se iba apoderando cada vez más de su interior. Ella era agresiva, sarcástica, no tenía los mejores modales a la mesa, tenía muchas manías e incluso una extraña familia; pero conocía de antemano que ella lo quería, y aunque en ocasiones algunos de sus comentarios podían llegar a lastimarlo, sin duda alguna, sabía que ella era la persona con la que quería estar.

Y por ello las palabras de Carly pesaba mucho en él… tenía miedo de pensar, que aquello pudiera terminar antes de que pudiera empezar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Sam<strong>

Sam se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas de arriba abajo mientras buscaba algo debajo del montón de ropa que tenía en su habitación.

- ¿Dónde está, donde esta?... no pudo desaparecer… -

Después de mover todo y volverlo a poner en su lugar, salió de su habitación hacia la sala de estar donde su mamá se encontraba, hablando por teléfono. Sam se paro frente a ella mirándola con sus brazos cruzados.

- Necesito hablar… -

- Mel querida espera tantito, tu hermana quiere hablar conmigo… - tapo la bocina y miro a su hija - ¿y bien?

- Entraste a mi habitación… - su mamá la miro extrañada

- ¿Es pregunta?

- No, entraste a mi habitación, tenía una cajita de regalo pequeña, ¿donde la pusiste? – pregunto alarmada Sam

- Samantha por que habría de entrar a tu habitación, nada mas de pensarlo tengo pesadillas, y lo sabes, es tu responsabilidad lo que tienes en el o no…

- ¡No pudo desaparecer, ya busque por todo el cuarto y no esta, es importante madre! – la Sra. Pucket se levanto desesperada

- ¿Y por eso yo soy la culpable?

- Pues en casa solo estamos las dos… ¡necesito esa caja madre!

- Si es tan importante debiste ser más precavida y cuidarlo mas Samantha no culpes a otros de cosas que son tu responsabilidad. Ahora tengo que terminar de hablar con tu hermana, vuelve a buscar en tu habitación.

- Aaaaaaaaaaargh! – grito Sam desesperada y salió corriendo y entro a su habitación azotando la puerta.

Sam se sentó en el marco de la ventana donde tomo una gran almohada y ahogo un grito de rabia, desesperación y tristeza. Todo eso lo había cargado desde que había regresado de aquella desastrosa cita con Freddie.

Aquella cita la había esperado toda la semana, confiada de que todo saldría genial, que por fin Freddie y ella podrían tener una cita como una pareja normal, sin tontas discusiones. Pero después del ataque de histeria de Carly en medio de su cita donde les hizo notar de una no muy amable manera, que tal vez Freddie y ella no deberían estar saliendo…

Esa idea la ponía furiosa, furiosa con Carly por su falta de comprensión, con Freddie por no entenderla, con su madre por haber tomado aquel regalo que había comprado para su novio, pero sobre todo consigo misma, por no ser la chica maravillosa, dulce, femenina y educada que Freddie merecía.

Estaba enojada, pero también estaba muy triste… y con mucho miedo. Aun no podía lidiar con esa clase de sentimientos, porque el corazón dolía; recordaba aquella fatídica mañana después del día del encierro, después de que literalmente le confesó sus sentimientos a Freddie con aquel beso que le robo en el patio de la escuela. Esa noche no había podido dormir, y al día siguiente sin importarle nada se había ido a encerrar a ese hospital mental para encontrar algo de paz, porque sabía que allí no tendría que explicarlo, no tendría que enfrentarse a un posible "eres mi amiga, pero no me gustas".

Sin embargo él no solo le arruino lo que fue su autoexilio al ir a buscarla, sino que además literalmente se le declaro delante toda la audiencia de iCarly, aun a pesar de todas las cosas malas que ella le hizo durante años, él pudo corresponder su amor. Por eso la idea de que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, no fuera suficiente para que su relación funcionara, hacia que su corazón doliera y mucho.

El sonido de un golpe en su puerta la hizo girarse y ver a su mama mirándola desde allí.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - ella se encogió de hombros y la Sra. Pucket se fue a sentar frente a ella – toma…. – le entrego una cajita negra con un listón rojo encima. Sam la miro y antes de que pudiera comenzar a reclamar su madre agrego – estaba en la mesa del recibidor junto a la televisión, donde normalmente dejas tus llaves, probablemente se te olvido esta mañana antes de salir.

Sam cerró la boca al recordar que antes de marcharse había recibido una llamada de Freddie, él la estaba esperando en la esquina de Jugos locos para irse juntos y había salido con prisa, y lo había dejado allí. La rubia entrecerró los ojos

- Lo siento… - su madre la miro con una sonrisa divertida

- Vaya numerito que armaste por esta cajita, dime acaso le pondrás matrimonio a tu novio con un teléfono – la cara de Sam se coloreo y la miro entre sorprendida y espantada.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Vamos hija es una broma… y dime, ¿tuviste alguna discusión con Freddie? –

- No es algo que te importe mucho ma´ - la señora Pucket asintió y no dijo mas, pero luego Sam la miro otra vez - ¿Cómo supiste…?

- No soy tan mala como piensas Samantha. Toda la semana has estado hablando de y con Freddie, no conmigo obviamente, pero eh escuchado que lo mencionas cuando estás en casa. Además… vi el programa de iCarly… la verdad es que me sorprendí mucho… después de todo lo que le has hecho, ese chico debe de tener algo mal en su cabeza… - y le dirigió una media sonrisa… Sam no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Viste iCarly?

- Claro que si… desde aquel tiempo que fui a terapia, la doctora me recomendó que me comenzara a involucrar más en lo que te interesa, y entonces Carly me hizo el favor de mostrarme como entrar a su sitio. Debo decirlo su programa es divertido… incluso en Tijuana son muy populares.

- ¡Vaya! - Sam sonrió – eso es estupendo… entonces tu viste… - su madre acepto.

- No sé qué sucedió Sam… y sé que no tenemos la mejor relación, pero como madre debo decirte, que aunque te amo como eres, y sé que el también lo hace, cuando se está en una relación debe de ser un dar y recibir e incluso ceder de ambas partes. Y debo decirlo Samantha, tu no estás acostumbrada a ceder…- Sam se quedo analizando las palabras de su mamá, normalmente de ella no recibía consejos, pero en esta ocasión le había dado en que pensar - ahora me iré, que descanses hija. Sam la miro acercarse a la puerta, la chica se movió un poco incomoda sin saber si debía decir aquello.

- Mamá – la Sra. Pucket se giro a mirar a su hija que la observaba con una mirada de vulnerabilidad que sabia caracterizaba a Sam pero que ella ocultaba muy bien frente a todos con su máscara de rudeza y le sonrió - ¿crees… tú crees que Freddie y yo…? – no pudo terminar de hablar porque un nudo le cerró la garganta. Su madre le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que son una linda pareja, y estoy segura que superaran cualquier problema que tengan, además… creo que nadie es más perfecto que él para darte el balance que necesitas hija – Sam sonrió agradecida o a su mama y la vio salir de la habitación…

¿Ella no estaba cediendo con Freddie?, ¿por eso discutían tanto? Es decir ellos estaban acostumbrados a discutir, ya era parte elemental de su relación, sin embargo, antes toda frustración, enojo y deseo de molestarlo era inexplicable, pero al entender que lo quería, y al conocer los sentimientos de él… ¿Por qué continuaban discutiendo? Ya no había excusa, debía de salir de esas actitudes que ponían en riesgo su relación.

"_**Oh esta bien Freddie, no tienes que pagar por el queso extra…"**_

Sam hizo una mueca de molestia, realmente había sido muy grosera con Freddie, y aunque no le gustaba la idea, sabía que debía disculparse, ahora sabia que sin importar que su orgullo se viera derrumbado, por él valía la pena hacerlo…

El sonido de su computadora la saco de sus pensamientos. Se levanto y observo que era un mensaje de Freddie. Su corazón se acelero y sonrió mientras se sentaba frente al aparato, sin embargo del rostro de la rubia desapareció cualquier signo de felicidad y fue remplazado por un sentimiento de vacío que se apodero de su corazón.

"_**Sam… estuve pensando… en lo que paso esta tarde… y creo que Carly tiene razón"**_

La rubia observo pacientemente el monitor tratando de entender esas palabras, esperando que el escribiera que no era así… que estaba enojado, pero que quería seguir con ella, que la quería. Sin embargo el puntero de la pantalla de chat solo tintineaba derrumbando sus esperanzas…

- Bien… si es lo que quieres… pero ni pienses que te la dejare tan fácil… estas equivocado Benson! – la chica frunció el ceño y tomando su chaqueta de mezclilla tomo su bolso y el regalo y salió de su cuarto azotando la puerta.

Sin ver que unos segundos más tarde, el mensaje de la pantalla de chat cambio…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Freddie<strong>

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor de mandarle aquel mensaje, había visto que estaba conectada, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo mando… pero luego de que lo envió esperaba que ella le contestara. Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió.

Después de esperar varios minutos, su cerebro le coloco alarmas de alerta y al volver a leer su mensaje, se dio cuenta de su error… su gran error… había escogido las peores palabras para iniciar la conversación y por eso no había recibido respuesta.

"_**Sam… estuve pensando… en lo que paso esta tarde… y creo que Carly tiene razón"**_

Sus ojos se abrieron y con sus dos manos se tapo la cara.

- Rayos Fredward! No puedes decir las cosas claras… ahora Sam pensara que quiero terminar con ella… -

Y solo había dos posibles desenlaces de aquel mal entendido, que su vida corriera riesgo o que su relación con la rubia terminara irremediablemente. La verdad es que en aquellos momentos su vida era lo menos importante, incluso si Sam quisiera darle algún castigo físico, con tal de reconciliarse con ella, lo soportaría. Se enderezo en la silla y se dispuso a teclear nuevamente esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde y no hubiera desconectado su computadora.

"_**Sin embargo… no me importa lo que otros digan… yo no quiero que esto termine así Sam… no quiero perderte…" **_

Al presionar enter el mensaje apareció en el historial de conversación, pero al ver su barra de estado nada cambio. Aun si no hubiera respuesta, pero pudiera observar el mensajito de "Sam está escribiendo" le haría muy feliz y le devolvería algo de tranquilidad. Pero nada sucedió.

Freddie se levanto desesperado y tomo su perapad del buro de su cama, y al desbloquearlo el rostro de Sam sonriendo desde la pantalla principal le hizo sentirse más angustiado. Marco el teléfono de la chica esperando que esta respondiera.

- "El teléfono que está intentando localizar se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio"

- ¡Rayos Sam! – se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando mantener la calma – todo está bien… todo está bien se decía… - en ese momento una vocecita le hizo recordar algo… - Carly! – nuevamente sentado al borde de la cama marco el teléfono de su amiga – después de varios timbres que para el chico parecieron eternos, atendieron la llamada

- Aaaah bueno… - la voz modorra de la castaña sonó por la bocina

- Carly habla Freddie! Has hablado con Sam – se escucho un carraspeo

- ¿Qué Freddie? ¿Qué sucedió con Sam, otra vez están discutiendo? ¿Qué hora son….?

- No, no es eso… nosotros no… - y entonces a su mente volvió la condición de Carly al haber acudido a ella durante toda la semana con los problemas de su relación, y entonces entendió que aquella no había sido una buena idea.

- Son las 2 de la mañana Freddie! Sam debe de estar en su casa dormida…

- No contesta mis mensajes y tiene su teléfono apagado…

- ¿Discutieron? – pregunto la chica

- Em, no… no precisamente… solo que desde esta tarde, después de la… cita… no hemos hablado…

- Sabes cómo es Sam Freddie, estoy segura que mañana podrán hablar con más tranquilidad

- Si tienes razón, lamento haberte despertado Carly

- Está bien… para que son los amigos.

- Bien hasta mañana – sin muchos ánimos el chico colgó el teléfono y soltó gruñido de frustración.

Al observar el reloj digital que se encontraba colgado justo arriba de la puerta pudo notar que eran la 2:25 de la madrugada. Realmente no tenía nada de sueño, estaba preocupado, y mucho. La vida era muy curiosa, como de pronto aquella chica que antes vivía para hacerle la vida imposible y de la que en su interior había jurado vengarse de cada broma, ahora era la causante de aquella angustia; el simple hecho de pensar en perderla, en lastimarla o en molestarla de alguna manera lo torturaba.

- Trata de calmarte, mañana se lo explicaras, todo estará bien – se decía a si mismo intentando tranquilizarse. – ahora es mejor dormir

Cuando el reloj marco las 2:48 de la madrugada, ya había cambiado de posición casi 10 veces, y su método de tranquilizarse había fallado rotundamente, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo.

- Ya estuvo bien, ¡iré a buscarla! – se dijo a sí mismo y se dirigió al armario de donde saco una camisa y unos jeans, y se cambio rápidamente tomando su perapad, su cartera y sus llaves.

Al abrir la puerta el pasillo se encontraba en completa oscuridad, tenía que darse prisa y asegurarse de no hacer ruido, ya que su madre tenía un oído muy sensible, por si llegaban a intentar asaltar su casa. Camino de puntillas con el tenis en la mano y al ver la puerta con todos los pasadores y cadenas supo que por ahí no podría pasar sin ser descubierto. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la escalera de incendios donde supuso seria más sencillo escabullirse sin ser escuchado. Al salir se puso el tenis, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de atarse el segundo tenis, escucho un sonido de metal crujiente en las escaleras de incendios.

El sentido de alerta de que alguien intentaba llegar hasta su apartamento le hizo ponerse nervioso.

La noche estaba completamente oscura, sin embargo los rayos de luna que se colaban por entre los edificios contiguos le permitió distinguir a la persona que iba subiendo, hacia el octavo piso de su edificio. Cuando se asomo lentamente por la barandilla pudo distinguir una larga cabellera dorada que relucía con los rayos de luna, moviéndose con la brisa nocturna.

- Vamos, vamos – se escuchaba su voz temblorosa intentando mantener el equilibrio en la oxidada escalera que se balanceaba con su peso de un lado a otro.

El cerebro de Freddie no reaccionaba, pudo distinguir el rostro que toda la noche había estado deseando ver, ahí frente a él, a unos centímetros, y sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que aquello era irreal, que era producto de su imaginación. El crujir de uno de los escalones partiéndose ante la presión de ese peso que hacía mucho no soportaba hizo que la rubia perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de aquel escalón ante la mirada atónita del chico.

Fueron unos milésimos de segundo cuando vio a la chica resbalar de aquel escalón y el corazón de Freddie se detuvo. No supo cómo ni de donde saco las fuerzas para hacerlo pero ahora estaba sosteniendo con fuerzas la mano de su novia, que pendía de su mano a 20 metros de altura del callejón del edificio. Los ojos azules, brillantes por gruesas lagrimas que la rubia guardaba miraba a su novio que a su vez la miraba con temor, mucho temor.

-¡¿Freddie cómo…? – fue lo único que logro articular al sentirse como poco a poco resbalaba del agarre del chico.

Eso no importa… - acomodándose en la barandilla el chico tomo a su novia con ambas manos y utilizando uno de sus pies como apoyo la subió de poco a poco, hasta que ella cayó sobre él en el piso del pequeño balcón. El chico se incorporo, observándola preocupado – ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?

La chica que respiraba agitadamente después de aquel suceso lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido

- No te importa o si, después de todo ¡decidiste terminar conmigo!, ¿Por qué te preocupas? es más me hubieras dejado caer, ¿Qué más da? – el la miro molesto

- ¡Sam no digas tonterías! – elevo un poco la voz pero un ruido proveniente de dentro le hizo recordar que seguían en una zona de peligro

- No son tonterías, tu…. – Freddie le tapo la boca con una mano

- Shhhhhhhhh mi madre puede oírnos, ven – la tomo de la mano y la jalo lo mas sigilosamente hacia su habitación, la rubia seguía tensa pero lo siguió. Al llegar a su habitación, Sam se dirigió hacia la ventana donde lo miraba molesta mientras él se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta. Al terminar prendió la lámpara de noche y se dirigió hacia donde la rubia lo esperaba con brazos cruzados – Sam necesitamos hablar

- No, yo voy a hablar y tú me vas a escuchar... – el chico ya no hizo intento por intervenir – tu dijiste "Carly tiene razón" y sabes que, es verdad Freddie… estoy de acuerdo… por eso vine aquí.

- ¿Lo estas? –pregunto el chico confundido

- Si, tú y yo solo peleamos, no nos aguantamos, hemos estado tan acostumbrados a pelear que ahora no podemos tener una conversación como todas la parejas. Tu no soportas mis manías, y yo no aguanto que seas un sabelotodo en todo momento… - Freddie hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Sam, la voz de la rubia había disminuido, y ahora ella se encontraba de espaldas a donde estaba el. – Y lo pensé y lo pensé… y aunque sé que esto sería lo mejor… aunque sé que tú te mereces a alguien mejor, y que yo nunca seré la novia ideal ya que no soy bonita, ni romántica, ni tengo buenos modales, ni tengo el mejor carácter… - ella hizo una pausa – y sé que si seguimos juntos probablemente pelearemos mucho… - ella se giro y lo vio con sus ojos azules cristalinos, y mirándolo firmemente. Freddie se perdió en sus ojos mientras ella continuaba - No puedo prometerte que cambiare, ni que llegare a ser la chica dulce que todo chico quiere, lo que sí puedo prometerte es que hare todo lo posible por… -

El autocontrol de Freddie llego a su límite y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y tomándola por la cintura la pego a su cuerpo, uniendo su boca con la de la chica que aun continuaba hablando. Al sentir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, Sam correspondió al beso gustosa y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello, como queriendo nunca dejarlo ir. Duraron así un minuto que para ellos había sido equivalente a unos cuantos segundos, y el chico empujo suavemente a la chica de la cintura, para luego colocar ambas manos en las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica.

- Es que no lo entiendes Sam… no me importa que comas mucho, ni que seas diferente a las otras chicas… te quiero por lo que eres, agresiva, mandona, con carácter y muy buen apetito. De esa Samantha Pucket me enamore y junto a esa Sam Pucket es con la que quiero estar. – las lagrimas rebeldes que adornaban los ojos de la rubia salieron de su control y recorrieron sus mejillas, mientras ella sonreía sonrojada. Freddie limpio con el dorso de su mano las gruesas gotas y agrego – aunque estoy de acuerdo con algo que dijiste.

Sam lo miro confundido y él le sonrió alejándose unos centímetros de ella.

- Realmente no eres una chica bonita Sam – la rubia se quedo petrificada y después de unos segundo frunció el cejo molesta, estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle cosas cuando el chico se acerco nuevamente a ella y le dijo al oído – eres la chica más hermosa que eh conocido en toda mi vida! – el rostro de la Sam se volvió a teñir de rojo, y se cruzo de brazos ante la broma que le había echo su novio

- Idiota… - murmuro molesta, Freddie se rio de su cara y la abrazo por la espalda

- No pude evitarlo, sabes que te ves más hermosa molesta… y eso es sorprendente – ella lo miro por encima de su hombro

- Y por eso te burlas de mí…

- Nunca haría eso… pero de verdad – él la giro verla y le hablo más seriamente - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a estas horas a mi casa? y mas subir por esas escaleras que tienen años sin usar. Sabes lo peligroso que fue eso! Sabes que casi me da un paro cardiaco.

- Eso no es mi culpa, fue tuya por decirme esas cosas por internet, ¡hubiera preferido mil veces una llamada! Te aseguro que si yo lo hubiera puesto también pensarías lo mismo. – el chico sonrió apenado

- Cierto fue error mío… no fui muy inteligente al ponerte eso…

- ¡Gracias! – le dijo ella sarcástica y se sentó en la cama del chico

- Bueno intente corregirlo, pero imagino que ya no estabas en tu habitación. – el se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

- En realidad ambos tuvimos culpa de que todo esto pasara – Freddie asintió – estresamos mucho a Carly con nuestro problemas…

- Si – carraspeo el chico – creo que de ahora en adelante es mejor que ambos pongamos de nuestra parte para solucionar los problemas, ya que… -él se detuvo un momento y clavo sus ojos en los azules de la chica, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran - no quiero perderte – Sam le sonrió

- No me perderás tontito – y por primera vez en la noche ella se acerco a él y lo beso. Al alejarse ambos sonreían y al girarse vieron el reloj que marcaba las 4:05 am.

- Entonces… ahora que está todo bien creo que debo regresar – le dijo la chica y se levanto.

- Estas loca… - ella lo miro y alzo una ceja – es de madrugada, además es peligroso! No, tú te quedas aquí… - ella hizo una cara de sorpresa y camino para atrás cubriéndose con ambas manos

- ¡Ni lo pienses Fredward!… - Freddie sonrojado negó con la cabeza enérgicamente al entender la indirecta de la chica, y ella al ver que había logrado su cometido comenzó a reír

- ¡SAM! – ella se sentó en la cama doblándose de la risa y entonces el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo alarmo a Freddie – shhhhhhhh

El chico corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba de un golpe apago la luz del buro, se tumbo junto a ella en la cama y los tapo completamente a ambos con la sobrecama. El la abrazo y le hizo señas que no hiciera ningún tipo de sonido.

Entonces se escucho la puerta abrirse y pudieron notar como la luz se prendió, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no se escucharon pasos.

- Qué raro… creí escuchar… ¡oh mi Freddie esta tan plácidamente dormido!… seguro deben ser los vecinos ruidosos… - y sin más se apago la luz y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose les indico que estaban a salvo. Sin embargo el chico lentamente bajo la cobija y al verse solos se destapo completamente

- Eso estuvo cerca… - Freddie se giro y vio a Sam recostada en su brazo y mirándolo con una sonrisa. Esto provoco en él una serie de pensamientos y sentimientos que lo hizo sonrojar e intento moverse, sin embargo la rubia se acerco más a él y lo abrazo recostándose en su pecho. – emh Sam…

- Si… - le dijo ella

- ¿Quieres quedarte así? – ella asintió y lo miro sonriendo

- Si no te molesta – el negó con la cabeza – y si me prometes no intentar nada – le dijo de manera picara.

- Te lo prometo… - le dijo divertido - además, estamos de acuerdo que yo corro más peligro contigo aquí que al revés… - la chica se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego lo miro con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón… pero aunque no sé si logre contenerme, hare mi mejor esfuerzo – él le sonrió nuevamente y le beso la frente.

- Buenas noches Sam – le dijo recargándose en su cabeza

- Buenas noches Freddie – y acomodándose en su pecho se dejo vencer por el sueño.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la casa de los Shay<p>

- Muchas gracias Ryan y Michel con su orquesta de ranas cantantes… Y eso fue todo en el show de hoy amigos – decía una Carly sonriente

- Un excelente show wooooooooow – Sam apretó el botón de aplausos que sonaron en todo el estudio.

- Y aquí termina otra edición de iCarly con…

- Un momento, aun falta algo importante Carly – Sam le dijo sonriendo, la castaña la miro extrañada y volteo a ver a Freddie que solo se encogió de hombros. Sam se dirigió a donde estaba su novio que la miraba extrañado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ven te necesito… - tomo la cámara de manos de Freddie – Brad se bueno y sostenla por favor – el chico sorprendido como los otros tomo la cámara, y Sam jalo a Freddie junto a ella y a Carly

- Creo que todos conocen a nuestro productor técnico Freddie, saluda Freddo – el chico la miro extrañado y sonrió a la cámara

- !Hola a todos¡ –

- Bueno si son fans de iCarly y nos sintonizaron el programa pasado, saben que desde entonces Freddie y yo salimos oficialmente – Sam abrazo por el cuello al chico y Carly la miro sorprendida, mientras que Freddie sonreía algo sonrojado. – a que viene esto… bueno no pude evitar notar algunos comentarios de nuestros fans… sobre todo de las chicas, sobre mi **N-O-V-I-O**… - dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra - por lo tanto, hay algo que deben saber… - la chica soltó a Freddie y se acerco mirando directamente a la cámara– soy una novia celosa, por lo tanto a menos que quieran vivir con miedo… manténganse lejos de mi chico… - después de unos segundos mirando amenazadoramente a la cámara se enderezo, Carly sonreía nerviosa mientras que Freddie se acerco la chica y abrazándola por la cintura la beso

- Y eso es todo por hoy chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por su atención. Nos vemos en el próximo programa – Carly salió de la visión de la cámara mientras decía alarmada – apágala Brad ahora! –

- Si claro – le dijo el chico mientras apagaba la cámara dejando la última escena con Freddie y Sam besándose. – y corte!

- ¡Están locos! Que sucede contigo Sam, ahuyentaras a la audiencia femenina, ahora temo que vivan con pesadillas.

- No te preocupes estarán bien Carls… - le decía ella divertida

- Así que… ¿se reconciliaron? – ambos se miraron y al recordar toda su aventura de la noche anterior asintieron – ¿no mas peleas?

- Nope – Carly sonrió

- Bien! Ya era necesario! - la pareja se miro sonriendo y Freddie le dijo a la rubia

- Así que… ¿estas celosa de que las fans de iCarly piensen en mi? – ella negó con la cabeza

- No me importa que piensen en ti bebe – él la miro extrañado – solo me aseguro que a ninguna se le ocurra acercarse a ti – Freddie le sonrió y nuevamente la beso… - por cierto, mira – le dijo la chica sacando de su bolso la pequeña cajita negra adornada con un listón rojo – te compre algo… - Freddie la miro sorprendido

- ¿Vaya y esto?

- Hoy cumplimos nuestra primera semana, es el nuevo perapad que tiene cámara con luz infrarrojo y… - antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar todas las funciones que el día anterior memorizado, por que el chic la abrazo dejando a la chica sonrojada

- !Eres la mejor¡ - Freddie se encontraba emocionado por aquel detalle de la chica y volvió a besar a su novia ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

- Hay ya me siento diabética… ¿Qué tal una pizza chicos? Dejemos a este par de tortolos aquí.

- ¡Gybeee!– sonrió emocionado el chico – que sea de champiñones

- Claro, vamos – y los tres salieron del estudio.

Este era el inicio de su historia, que sin importar altos y bajos Freddie y Sam sabían que deseaban vivir juntos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les gusto? espero que si jejeje. Bueno agradeceria que me dejaran sus reviews para dejarme su opinion que como escritora me sirven mucho :D. <strong>

**Hasta la proxima y GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**Atte: **

***MiMi StAr***


End file.
